Could It Be?
by Bottlecapgurl
Summary: Lizette's mother is a Death Eater who is running away from The Minsitry of Magic.
1. Chapter1I don't speak German you wench!

Before I tell you the story of Lizette LaBato, you need to know about her past and where she came from.  
  
Lizette was born in Ericson, Germany, on November 1, 1968. Her parents were Picket and Marion LaBato. Marion was only 16 when she had Lizette. Marion was a great beauty, her long flowing chocolate coloured hair dazeled most men with it's curliness and length. Her dark eyes shimmered in the light and sparkled in the dark.  
  
Marion had a taste for adventure, and.......boys. In her 5th year at hogwarts, she was expelled for un-known reasons. Soon after, she ran away with Lizette's father who was 30 at the time. They moved to Germany. and Marion had Lizette.  
  
Marion surrounded herself with the dark arts, eating and drinking books, conversations, and people who had anything to do with the subject. One of the freakish characters Marion ran into was a man named Tom Riddle. Unknown to Marion, but the very man she invited over for tea was the very man who was terrorizing Britian.  
  
Day after day, Marion would coaxs the stanger to teach her the way of the art when Picket was at Jormed and JoJo, A publishing house where Picket worked. Picket was a muggle, which was kind of unsettling to Marion..but hey...he could support her.  
  
As the relationship between Lizette's mother and Voldemort grew, so did Lizette.  
  
The summer before Lizette was to start Hogwarts, the man who had became Marion's lover, suddenly disappeared. The same summer, the evil villian Voldemort was struck down by a baby boy named Harry Potter.  
  
Marion was horribly depressed during th last year that Lizette attended muggle school. Marion took it out on everything. Picket, Lizette, even Lizette's little sister, Lucy who was only 9 at the time.  
  
The summer before Lizette went to Hogwarts, was the worst Lizette had ever experienced. Marion was usually cranky and depressed. She mopped about the house, screaming at Lizette or/and Lucy for the littlest things.  
  
"Liz!Go out side! I'm sick of seeing you!"  
  
"Lucy! Don't brush your doll's hair, it will make it fall out. Then we'll have to buy u a new one!"  
  
Lizette was sitting down eating breakfast when her Hogwart's letter came. She was eating burned bacon. because her mother had woke up, started cooking the bacon, then fell back asleep with the bacon still on the stove.  
  
The smoke detector had woken everyone up, even Marion. Of couse, Lizette's mother had blamed it on her.  
  
"Why did u burn the bacon? You knew I was alseep! How could I have cooked bacon if I was asleep?" screamed her mother as she piled what was left of the bacon on a plate.  
  
"Mum- I didn't know u were cooki-"  
  
"Whatever Liz- eat your bacon and get out of my kitchen!  
  
At that very moment a jet black owl flew through their window. It dropped a letter onto the table enfront of Lizette.  
  
"Mum- I got my letter!"  
  
"Finally, I was getting worried. I thought maybe you took after your father's side of the family and was a bloody muggle!"  
  
At that exact moment the phone rang. Marion answered it, while Lizette payed the black owl.  
  
"I don't know German, you wench!" yelled Marion into the phone. "Lizette, come here and translate for me!"  
  
Lizette sighed and walked slowly over the phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Lizette in German.  
  
"Hi Lizette! I'm Cawen Irlene from Swartz's private middle school. We were wondering if you were going to attend the 80/81 school year?" asked the lady in German.  
  
"Ummm, no." answered Lizette.  
  
"Oh Ok, We're very sorry to loose you. What school are you going the be attending?"  
  
"Hog- I mean I don't know..."  
  
"You don't know?" asked the lady.  
  
"I have to go, but I will not be attending...bye." said Lizette quickly. 


	2. Chapter1This is the porkey?

Lizette sat back down to the table. She ran her fingers over the red ink which said Lizette Labato.  
  
She couldn't believe that she was going to Hogwarts to become a witch! Magic was strictly forbidden in her house hold, even though her mother was a witch. Picket, Lizette's father, was afraid that some how the neigbors would see.  
  
Lizette caressed the creamy envelope with her fingers, fighting the erg to tip the evelope open. No, she had to carefully open the letter. She would want to save it forever. Not just the envelope, but the moment itself. Finally we would go away from this horrible place. A place where you can't learn magic, even though it was Lizette's calling.  
  
Lizette finally opened the letter, her sister right at her side.  
  
"Hurry up, Liz!" proclaimed her sister. "I wanna see what it says!"  
  
Lizette carefully took the letter out of the evelope. She read it and passed it on.  
  
"I guess they got a new headmaster this year," said Lizette. "His name is Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh My Lord! I hated that Man! He was always nice to those huffle- stupids....." yelled Marion. "I hope you get into my house, Slytherin, Lizette!"  
  
"Yeah..."whispered Lizette.  
  
The truth was that Lizette really DIDN'T want to be in slytherin. Everyone who was in slytherin was suppose to be mean. If everyone was like her mother or that freaky dude who used to come over all the time, she didn't want any part of it. Actually she wouldn't mind being in Hufflepuff...she was really nice.....  
  
"I guess will have to go down to diagon alley for your school supplies..." said Marion." We will go tomorow...I mean what else am I suppose to do?"  
  
The next day, Marion, Lizette, and Lucy were riding the train to Diagon Alley. Lizette had only been there once.....her mother was looking for a new owl.  
  
"Uwww! I'm so excited!" said her Lucy excitedly. She pratically wasn't sitting in her seat.  
  
Lucy had never been to diagon alley. And as the train came to a stop, she jumped up quickly to look out the window.  
  
"We're not there yet. We're only in the train station." explained Lizette.  
  
"Lucilla! Sit down!" yelled Marion.  
  
They let the other people get out first, and when the train was completely deserted, Marion looked around quickly, then grabbed something out of her purse.  
  
"I'm not walking 2 blocks to the pub." proclaimed Marion.  
  
"Come, get close!"  
  
They all crowded into a corner. Then Marion screamed, "The Leaky Cauldron!" She though the object to the floor.  
  
Suddenly they were standing in a darken pub. People all around were drinking and talking. None of them looked up.  
  
"Wow, Mum! How did you do that?" exclaimed Lucy.  
  
"Just somthing I learned from Tom..."  
  
Marion lead the two girls out into the back of the pub. They squinting their eyes as they watched their mother tap the brick wall. Suddenly the wall opened up into an arch.  
  
"Wow..." whispered Lucy.  
  
People from everywhere were walking down the cobble street. Witches with tall hats on, and kids with flowing cloaks walk the street, going into the shops and making their way down the old street.  
  
As the day wore on, Lizette got her wand, uniform, books, and supplies.  
  
The next day, Lizette was all packed to go to hogwarts. She was waiting for her father. He was suppose to drop her off at a porkey that lead to the London train station. Lizette's father came walking down the hallway. He was a stocky man, round and big. His fat little eyes peered over at Lizette.  
  
"Your mother is having one of her tauntums again," sighed Picket."Are you all ready?"  
  
Lizette knotted and followed her father to the car.  
  
"I just don't like the idea of you using that porkey thing. What if you get lost?" asked her father carenly.  
  
"I won't papa!" said Lizette as she rolled her eyes.  
  
This was like the tenth time they were having this conversation.  
  
"I don't know why you just can't go to school here, in Germany!?!"  
  
Lizette rolled her eyes again." BECAUSE papa...magic is my calling...I dunno what I would do if I couldn't pratice it. Anyways...they speak english at Hogwarts. I like english better then german."  
  
Picket shot Lizette a nasty look.  
  
"What's wrong with german? You grandmother was german!  
  
"I know...."  
  
For the rest of the ride, Lizette and her father didn't talk. The porkey was a little house about five miles from their homes. When they came to the old, tore up house, Picket quickly looked at Lizette.  
  
"Are you SURE you want to go through with this?"  
  
"YES papa..."  
  
Lizette got out of the car and walked over to the house.  
  
"Hey, are you gonna help me? I'm not your servant!" said her father from the car.  
  
Lizette blushed and quickly ran over to her father and helped him unload her bagage.  
  
Lizette carried her cat, Toby, in a little basket. The cat slept silently. The dark coloured cat was rolled up in a ball, it's long tail wrapped around the basket. Her father carried the heavey trunk.  
  
They made their way up the hill to the house, breathing hard. Finally Lizette made it to the door. She gently dropped Toby infront of her and knocked on the door.  
  
An old lady answered the door. Her long grey hair was braided all the way down to her hips. Her blue eyes expected Lizette from her big glasses.  
  
"Are you here for the porkey?" asked the lady.  
  
Lizette knotted.  
  
"What's your name sweety?"  
  
"Lizette Labato..."  
  
The old lady pulled out a long scroll from her pocket. Lizette's eyes grew big. How could something that long fit inside a small little pocket that was in the women's cloak? Lizette decided not to ask.  
  
"Lizette...hmmm. What is you last name again?" asked the lady sweetly.  
  
"Labato...l-a-b-a-t-o.."  
  
"Oh here ya are! Come come! Is this your father?"  
  
Picket looked suspiciously over at the lady.  
  
"What is your name?" questioned Picket.  
  
"Moverice Montgomery...and you are Picket Labato?"  
  
Picket's mouth dropped open..."You magic people are good......"  
  
"No..no magic," chuckled Moverice. "Is says it right here..."Lizette Labato scheduled at 8:00, parents Picket and Marion."  
  
Lizette giggled to herself as she walked into the house. It was suprisingly light inside the house, even though they were having bad weather outside. It was all cloudy and off in the distance you could see the lightening.  
  
"Ok..Liz..Hope you have a good trip! If anything happens..umm owl your moth- "  
  
Moverice slammed the door in Picket's face.  
  
"Your father is a strange one....he acts like a muggle." said Moverice as she guided Lizette down a hallway.  
  
"He is...."  
  
"What? But it says that your family is of the magical orgin."  
  
"My mum is a witch..not my father."  
  
"Oh..." said Moverice understanding.  
  
"My mother was a muggle. Good for me, she wasn't affraid of magic."  
  
They came to a door. Lizette was about to open it, but Moverice stopped her.  
  
"No...just wait. This is the porkey."  
  
"Wow! The whole room?"  
  
"No..just the door."  
  
Lizette then realized that the door was different from all the other ones in the hallway. This one was an iron, heavy door with a bronze knocker in the center of it. All the other doors were just wooden.  
  
"Ok, now you can go." said Moverice as she looked at her watch.  
  
"So....I just open the door?"  
  
Moverice knotted.  
  
Lizette took a deep breath and walked in. 


End file.
